


Мой амарант

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drama, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Pre-Canon, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовная история, написана на кинк-фест (что типично).<br/>В данном тексте разбежка в возрасте между Натом и Делайлой составляет не более 4 лет, Томас младше Делайлы на два года. И есть довольно обоснованные подозрения, что отцом Натаниэля был вовсе не Рендон Хоу. Что придаёт всем семейным отношениям особый колорит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой амарант

**Author's Note:**

> Амарант, что это такое - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acnida  
> Амарант с длинными свисающими соцветиями - как выглядит - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:2006-10-22Amaranthus09.jpg  
> Амарантовый пурпур - линейка оттенков амарантового цвета -  
> http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9_%28%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%29

_"Коль тебя увезут - не смогу больше жить ни дня,  
Если выскочка-рыцарь любовь заберёт у меня!  
Я уеду на тысячу лиг, но забыть не смогу  
Тёмный траур волос и холодную нежность губ"._

_Отвечала она: "Не кричит сова на заре,  
И нельзя жениться тебе на своей сестре,  
Ведь от нас с проклятьем тогда отвернётся родня -   
Но ты помни меня, помни меня..."_

_Анарион "Охота на птиц"_

 

***

1.

Нату четыре года, и он уже прекрасно знает, как проникнуть в помещение, где ему запрещено находиться. 

Делайле нет и года. В сущности, ей нет ещё и дня.

Нат смотрит на неё, пытаясь понять, как это может быть - ещё каких-то жалких десять часов назад её не было на свете, а теперь есть, вот же, лежит совершенно настоящая, хотя и похожа больше на красную улитку в тканевом коконе, чем на человека, но она будет дальше расти, и когда-нибудь станет как Нат, может, даже и больше... но всего десять часов назад её не было.

Нат пытается представить, что и с ним когда-то произошло подобное - и не может. Во всём этом есть какая-то головоломная загадка, заковыристый вопрос, на который Нат не знает ответа.

Делайле нет никакого дела до загадок и вопросов. Она занята - спит.  
Её мать тоже спит, и Нат очень доволен. До того мама плакала, а отец кричал, а раз мама спит, то ей спокойно и, может быть, она даже не будет расстраиваться, когда проснётся.

Отец очень ругался, потому что жена не родила ему сына. Нату это кажется очень странным, даже обидным, ведь у отца уже есть сын - это он, Нат. Зачем ему ещё? Пусть лучше дочка.

Впрочем, если отец не хочет, чтоб у него родилась дочь, Нат не против. Пусть будет так, что это у Ната родилась сестра.

А отец пусть сам себе второго сына рожает, раз так неймётся.

***

Делайле четыре года, и она знает - что бы ни случилось, старший брат справится с любым её затруднением, и не станет ругать её ни за съеденную пуговицу, ни за украденный из запертых комнат браслет, ни за тайком заведённого под кроватью котёнка. 

Он всегда решит так, как будет лучше всего, и поэтому Делайла знает, что во всём может положиться на него.

***

У Делайлы тёплые худые коленки - Натаниэль в полной мере чувствует их коварную остроту, когда сестра пытается его "пришпорить", крича "Но! Но, лошадка!"

Нат ничего не имеет против того, чтобы быть лошадкой, но колени уж больно остры.  
\- Ещё раз - и я тебя больше не катаю, - предупреждает он.  
\- Никогда-никогда? - уточняет Делайла деловито.

На самом деле она подвернула ногу вот уже с неделю назад и давно оправилась от этой травмы. Ей просто понравилось кататься, а Нату совсем не трудно - Делайла очень лёгкая. 

Ручки-хворостинки вокруг его шеи, вес на спине и плечах - словно надел рюкзак - коленки, шенкелями сжимающие бока...   
Девочка заливисто хохочет, и кажется, что так будет всегда.

...Маленький Томас, безуспешно пытавшийся догнать брата с сестрой, сел прямо на землю и горько разревелся.

***

2.

***

Нату четырнадцать, и он отлично знает, как остаться незамеченным, слушая то, что другие вовсе не предназначают для его ушей.

Постепенно он учится не встревать в чужой разговор, как бы ни хотелось, и тихо исчезать, унося полученную информацию и ничем не выдав себя. Очень, очень полезное умение - Нат впервые сообразил это с год назад, случайно услышав привычные сплетни прислуги, на этот раз почему-то коснувшиеся покойной эрлессы.  
\- А я вот помню, как эрл привёз её, - говорил повар старшей горничной. - И она как-то слишком уж быстро родила ему наследника. Не иначе как уже носила его, когда играли свадьбу.   
\- Недаром эрл к старшенькому сынку совсем не так относится, как к младшим... - согласно раздалось в ответ. - Ясное дело, кому ж захочется рога носить! Чтоб чужой ребёнок - да ещё старший... да, странно только, что наш эрл это так оставил... он, дай ему Создатель здоровья, не из таких ведь...

Нат замер, забыв дышать. У него было такое чувство, словно с него прилюдно спустили штаны и выпороли при всём честном народе. Причём - непонятно за что.

\- Ну так, там отец-то не какой-нибудь печник, ясное дело, - философски заметил повар. - Рога - рогами, и честь - тоже дело хорошее, да только иногда приходится и стерпеть... всяко бывает...

О чём они говорили дальше, Нат не смог бы ответить. Как не смог бы и объяснить, как у него хватило выдержки не ворваться на кухню и не потребовать ответа за мерзкие слова. Вместо того он молча отодвинулся от приоткрытой двери и беззвучно пошёл прочь... потом побежал и остановился только в своей комнате. Где тут же бросился к зеркалу, словно оно могло разрешить все сомнения.  
Это всё может быть правдой? Чисто по срокам - да, просто Нат никогда не задумывался... Он поэтому не похож на отца? И поэтому отец всегда им недоволен, что бы Нат ни сделал, что бы ни сказал - всегда это недостаточно хорошо, вплоть до того, что ему ставят в пример малолетнего Кусланда... хорошо хоть, не Тома! Том-то точно - отцов сын, даже с лица похож...

Нат взвыл на одной ноте, не задумываясь, кто может услышать, и что при этом звуке подумает - и со всей дури влепил в стену рядом с зеркалом кулаком. Это помогло. По крайней мере, пропало нестерпимое желание немедленно в кровь подраться с кем-нибудь, всё равно с кем, или побиться об ту же стену головой. Боль иногда прочищает мозги.

...Как ни странно, обошлось даже без перелома.

 

***

Дивиденды от своей выдержки он получил уже через пару месяцев, когда в пылу ссоры Томас бросил ему в лицо: "А ты... ты вообще ублюдок, все знают, что ты папе не сын!"

Вместо того чтобы выйти из себя или хотя бы опешить, Нат спокойненько взял брата за ухо, отвёл к бочке с дождевой водой, макнул туда трижды, хладнокровно приговаривая, что в следующий раз как у маленького недоноска повернётся язык такое говорить про свою мать, ему этот язык, пожалуй, отрежут за ненадобностью.   
\- И вообще, - с неприятной улыбкой добавил Нат, отпуская брата. - Мнения сопливых не спрашивали.

Восьмилетний Томас и впрямь имел вполне жалкий вид, когда убегал прочь, размазывая по лицу воду и слёзы.   
Естественно, отец был недоволен. Он вообще никогда не бывал доволен Натом.

С некоторых пор Ната это мало трогало. Для Рендона он никогда не будет достаточно хорошим, так что и смысла засматривать папе-эрлу в глаза в поисках одобрения нет никаких. Оно там в любом случае не появится. Придётся самому думать, как бы вырасти достойным своего титула.

Потому что, может Рендон Нату и не отец - но Нат его сын, кто бы что ни говорил по этому поводу.

***

Делайла честно пыталась вышивать, как и следует приличной барышне 10 лет от роду. Получалось у неё плохо, потому что вышивать она совсем не хотела, а хотела одеться в старую одежду Ната, из которой он давно вырос, и поехать с ним на речку, купаться и ловить рыбу.

К сожалению, за вышивание её посадили в наказание, и не было никакой возможности как-то его избежать. Нат же был ей, увы не помощник - в вышивании он смыслил ещё меньше.

Наказание постигло Делайлу исключительно по вине младшего брата. После инцидента с бочкой Томасу хватило ума прибежать к сестре плакаться о злом Нате. Однако, вместо того чтобы посочувствовать пострадавшей стороне и поддержать её хотя бы добрым словом, приличная барышня стукнула пострадавшую сторону книжкой по голове и запретила к себе приближаться. Такое поведение не было расценено эрлом как подобающее.

Так что теперь Нат лежал на ковре у ног сестры, вслух читая Песнь Света с пространными толкованиями священниц, что само по себе было скучным до зевоты занятием, а Делайла, упрямо сжав зубы, тыкала тонкой серебряной иглой в холст.

Возможно, кому-то могло показаться, что старшие дети действительно наказаны, а младший должен чувствовать себя отомщённым. Вот только Томас сидел сейчас один в своей комнате среди игрушек и обиженно трогал пальцами распухшее ухо, а Делайла и Нат вместе смеялись над слишком заумными словами в толкованиях священных текстов, и им было хорошо. Несмотря на вышивку и занудную Песнь Света.

***

3.

***

\- ...Они все очень разные, вот посмотри, есть багряный... вот он... а этот называется печальным, - Делайла увлечённо водила Ната вдоль садовой тропинки, указывая на пышные цветы оттенков красного и пурпурного. С тех пор, как у неё появился собственный угол сада, она стала вести себя так, словно все высаженные по её распоряжению садовниками растения - произведения её собственных рук. - Некоторые совсем неприличной формы, - она тихо хихикнула. - А мне больше всего нравится вот этот. Он называется хвостатым - правда красивый?..

Нат оглядел цветок с длинными, чуть не с его руку, багряными соцветиями, изящно свисающими до земли, и мысленно согласился, что в его форме было бы сложно усмотреть что-то неприличное. Почему-то он совсем не удивился, что Делайле хвостатый амарант пришёлся по душе больше, чем некоторые другие сорта, напоминающие то, что приличной барышне вроде как не положено видеть до первой брачной ночи.

\- Амарант - значит "цветок, который никогда не вянет", - важно сообщила Делайла. - И это правда. Он даже зимой сохраняется. Некоторые говорят, - деловито продолжала она. - Что если пить настой из цветов амаранта, можно стать бессмертным... ну, или хотя бы очень долго не стареть. Но я в это не очень верю.  
\- Почему? - заинтересовался Нат.  
\- Потому что если бы это было так, все бы его пили, - вздохнула Делайла. - А скорее, те, кто стал бессмертным, позаботились бы, чтобы больше никто об этом способе не знал. Они же не дураки - делиться таким секретом с кем попало!  
\- Ты у меня умница, - сказал Нат искренне. Ему казалось, что он сам в тринадцать лет как-то не задумывался о вопросах бессмертия. Да и книжками, говоря откровенно, пренебрегал, в отличие от сестры.

\- Ага, я умница, конечно, но мне ещё семь страниц "Деяний королей прошлого" на завтра учить, - загрустила Делайла. - А я на речку хочу...  
\- Не вижу проблемы, - сказал Нат. 

Сестра тут же уставилась на него заранее восторженными глазами, и Нат незаметно расправил плечи. Делайла всегда с такой готовностью верила в его волшебную способность придумать выход из любой ситуации... как тут не ощутить себя взрослым, мудрым и почти всесильным? 

Через два часа Делайла, обряженная в старые штаны и рубашку Ната, бродила по мелководью по щиколотку в воде с толстым фолиантом в руках и читал вслух. Чужая одежда была ей, конечно же, велика, и оттого ноги, торчащие из высоко подвёрнутых штанин казались ещё тоньше.

\- Ты не слушаешь, - без особого упрёка заметила она, в какой-то момент бросив взгляд на брата, расположившегося на берегу в тенёчке.  
\- Не слушаю, - не стал спорить Нат. К своим семнадцати годам он твёрдо усвоил, что с прекрасным полом лучше во всём соглашаться. 

Делайла вышла из воды и села рядом с братом, положив книгу на колени и вытянув по траве длинные худые ноги. С прошлой весны она принялась быстро расти, вытягиваясь, и теперь представляла собой довольно нескладное зрелище. Когда она подходила к зеркалу, то больше не видела в нём милого ребёнка - но и статной женщины с алыми губами и прекрасными локонами, которой ей хотелось бы когда-нибудь стать, в зазеркалье не было тоже. Делайла плохо помнила мать, и равнялась на свою воспитательницу и тех благородных дам, которых уже достаточно повидала среди вассалов и соседей отца. К сожалению, среди них не было красавиц. Зато в романах, которые девочка почитывала тайком, все женщины были очень красивы - и непременно с прекрасными локонами. И алыми губами, куда же без этого.

Никаких соответствующих задатков Делайла за собой не замечала, и это её пугало. Неужели ей суждено вырасти дурнушкой, на которую до смерти никто не посмотрит иначе чем с жалостью или насмешкой? И никто её никогда не полюбит, и придётся ей идти замуж за кого-то, кто прельститься её происхождением и приданным... Такая перспектива девочку ничуть не привлекала, но что поделаешь, если на лице то и дело высыпают красные прыщи, и ступни у тебя широченные, а тонкие волосы никаким волшебством не превратишь в прекрасные локоны?..

\- Нат, как ты думаешь, я не стану красивой, да? - спросила Делайла, пристально следя за пальцами своей левой ноги. Голос её звучал грустно, но сдержанно, словно она уже успела смириться со своей участью и приготовиться к принесению обетов Создателю.  
\- Почему это? - изумился Натаниэль, не ожидавший такого оборота беседы. - Мама была красавицей, и, думаю, ты будешь на неё очень похожа.  
\- Не ври мне, Нат, - так же печально и смиренно попросила девочка. - Я же не дурочка и не слепая. Посмотри на мои ноги. Они как у цапли, а ступни... они же огромные!  
\- Да что ты! - засмеялся Нат. - Нормальные ноги. И потом - это всё возрастное. Подрастёшь немного, и всё выровняется. Будто ты не видела мои руки года так четыре назад! Они были похожи на две лопаты - вот такие тощие запястья, и воооот такенные ладони!

Он показал, какие "такенные".  
Делайла вздохнула, но не утешилась.  
\- Никто не полюбит девушку с прыщами, - твёрдо сказала она.  
\- Глупенькая, - ласково произнёс Натаниэль. - Это у всех бывает, потом проходит. У меня тоже было, и что?  
\- Для мужчины это не страшно. Мужчина должен быть чуть-чуть красивее медведя, - категорично заявила Делайла.  
Нат взвыл от смеха.  
\- Ладно, договорились, ты - самая ужасная девчонка в мире, но я обещаю, что всё равно всегда буду любить тебя, даже если ты вся покроешься прыщами! - он протянул ей клятвенный мизинец.  
Делайла покачала головой, словно осуждая его за мальчишество, но потом всё-таки вздохнула и пожала его мизинец своим.

***

Делайле тринадцать лет, и она совсем недавно почувствовала, что родилась женщиной.

***

4.

***

\- Нат, ну придумай что-нибудь, ну, ты же умный... - уныло попросила Делайла. - Я так не могу, я так скоро помру... Никуда не выйти без охраны и курятника девиц...  
\- Ну, предполагается, что охрана бережёт твоё здоровье, а курятник - честь...  
\- Ага - от охраны... Ну Наааат! На тебя вся надежда!  
\- Отец что сказал?  
\- А то ты не знаешь! - окончательно пригорюнилась Делайла. - Честное слово, если б я знала, что быть женщиной так плохо, родилась бы мальчишкой!  
\- Ладно, не плачь! - посмеиваясь, утешил Нат. - И ночью... сильно крепко не засыпай, в общем. 

***

С тех пор как Делайле исполнилось честные пятнадцать, она наконец-то перестала выглядеть гадким утёнком, превратившись в очень юную, но вполне ладную девушку, обещающую со временем стать женщиной, воистину достойной взоров. Теперь её положение значительно изменилось. Мало того, что она больше не могла запросто пойти или тем более поехать куда-то одна или с братом, как прежде - ей и заговорить с кем попало не позволялось, ведь "кто попало" мог оказаться авантюристом, мошенником или иным не заслуживающим доверия человеком, юной же дочери эрла подобает, во-первых, общаться с равными, а во-вторых, беречь честь, опасаясь, как бы на эту тонкую и маркую материю не село даже малейшее пятнышко, ведь все знают, что девичья честь, будучи однажды замараны даже и беспочвенными подозрениями, уже никогда не отстирается и в семи щелоках...

Делайлу, вовсе не привыкшую к строгостям, такое признание её проснувшейся женственности ничуть не обрадовало. Кажется, до сих пор эрл предпочитал по большей части просто не замечать её, теперь же вдруг вспомнил, что у него, оказывается, дочь. Он даже позвал Делайлу к себе для серьёзного разговора. Разговор этот начинался с "Дочь, ты становишься взрослой...", продолжался "...это налагает на тебя определённую ответственность, и я больше не могу тебе позволить вести себя, словно невоспитанному ребёнку...", а чем разговор закончился, не знал никто, кроме Ната, к которому сестра побежала прямиком от отца.

\- Отец хочет меня выдать замуж! - выпалила он с порога. Плюхнулась на кровать Ната, ссутулилась, спрятала горящие от гнева щёки в ладонях и мрачно уставилась в пол. - За Айдена, представляешь?!  
\- За Кусланда? - удивился Натаниэль. - Он для тебя не староват?   
\- Он меня на год старше, - так же мрачно отозвалась Делайла, продолжая изучать ковёр. - Тома отец вообще сватает за Лиссу, у них ещё веселее - 3 года разницы, и не в его пользу. Во имя укрепления дружбы между нашими семьями.  
\- Разве Айден тебе совсем не нравится? - осторожно уточнил Натаниэль.  
\- Да какая разница?! - внезапно взвизгнула девушка и со всей силы стукнула кулачком по покрывалу. - Хоть Кусланд, хоть сам король! Я не племенная корова, и не породистая сука, чтоб мне хозяин пару подбирал! Я сама решу, когда и за кого! Сама! Сама, слышишь?!!  
\- Ну-ка, успокойся, - Нат сел рядом с сестрой и слегка потряс её за напряжённые плечики. - На меня можешь не орать, я-то тебя ни за кого не выдаю. По мне, так хоть вообще не выходи замуж!   
\- Прости, - Делайла хлюпнула носом и вновь опустила голову, с ненавистью глядя на ковёр.  
\- Отцу, надеюсь, ты ничего о своих мыслях по этому поводу не сказала?  
\- Я ему вообще ничего не сказала, - горько выговорила девушка. - Он, по-моему. и не ждал. Вряд ли предполагается, что у меня или Тома могут найтись какие-то мысли, которые шли бы вразрез с его планами. Иногда мне кажется, что он относится к нам просто как к имуществу, чему-то такому, что не имеет собственной воли, и на наши чувства ему свысока плевать...  
\- Не надо так, - с неожиданной резкостью сказал Натаниэль. - Не нам судить отца.  
\- Но мы же - его дети! - Делайла упрямо взглянула на брата. Её нос покраснел от плача, и она вовсе не казалась хорошенькой.  
\- Вот именно, - сухо кивнул Нат. - Он заботится о нас. Как может.

Они замолчали, чувствуя, что продолжение разговора повлечёт за собой нешуточную ссору. Чувство было неприятным и пугающим - прежде они никогда не ссорились всерьёз.

\- Я не то хотела сказать, - первой пошла на попятную Делайла. - Я просто хочу сама выбрать себе мужа. Которого буду любить.  
\- Я понимаю, - с облегчением ухватился за выход из ситуации Нат. - Но так почти никогда не делается. Наши родители тоже женились по сговору.

Делайла уже открыла рот сказать "и посмотри, чем это кончилось для них", но вовремя остановилась, и вместо того произнесла:  
\- Когда Лисса в последний раз была у нас, мы с ней болтали... ну, ты понимаешь, девичьи разговоры, всё такое... Она рассказала, что ей родители ничего не указывают, говорят, пусть идёт, за кого хочет... И за Айдена тоже сговариваться не будут, тем более, он же не первый наследник... Так что у отца всё равно не выгорит.  
\- Ну вот и нечего тогда говорить! - обрадовался Нат.

Делайла посмотрела на него взглядом подстреленной лани, и сказала:  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? Как только отец поймёт, что Кусландам мы с Томом сто раз не сдались, он, во-первых, рассердится, а во-вторых, тут же придумает нам других супругов... таких, что как бы я ещё не заплакала об Айдене... Его я хоть немного знаю, и он парень, в общем, неплохой же, хоть и любит порисоваться иногда...

***

Делайла честно старалась не заснуть, как и обещала, но время шло, ничего не происходило, и в конце концов девочка задремала, пристроившись поверх одеяла. Она была заранее облачена в мужской костюм, который пару месяцев назад принёс ей Нат именно для таких вот внезапных вылазок. Ползать по стенам и скакать верхом в узком приличном платье ужасно неудобно и, пожалуй, чревато травмами.

Хотя прежде она ещё не выбиралась из своей комнаты под покровом ночи через окно - чего не было, того не было...

Её разбудил стук по ставне. Нат сидел на подоконнике. Делайла торопливо сделала ему жест сохранять тишину и кивнула на запертую дверь спальни - в средней комнате спала пара служанок, и совсем ни к чему им слышать подозрительные звуки. Если отец узнает про её отлучку, он, надо думать, вообще запрёт её в самой высокой башне. Если не велит выпороть, невзирая на пол и возраст.  
Нат понятливо кивнул и жестом предложил лезть на карниз, после чего скрылся в окне.

\- По-моему, нам надо что-то делать с обороной Башни, - шёпотом сказал Нат, когда они оказались за стенами. - Если кто угодно может так просто выбраться оттуда, то и обратно залезть не сложнее... надеюсь. Нам ведь ещё возвращаться.  
Делайла начала хихикать от переполнявшего её волнения и радости - ведь побег удался! - и не могла остановиться.

Ночью вода оказалась куда холоднее, но переменчивый лунный свет - по небу быстро неслись облака, и освещение ежеминутно менялось самым волшебным и захватывающим дух образом - так красиво освещал речную поверхность, что Делайла решила непременно искупаться.  
\- Ненормальная, - любовно прокомментировал Нат. - Замёрзнешь и схватишь судорогу... Купайся громко, чтобы я понял, когда тебя уже будет пора спасать.  
\- Ты сам этого хотел, о мой храбрый рыцарь, - вредно сказала Делайла и дурным голосом запела малоприличную песенку, которую подслушала возле караульного помещения.  
\- О дыхание Создателя! - застонал Нат. Музыкального слуха Делайле от природы совсем не досталось, а вот голосок был звонкий.

***

\- Давно сюда не выбирался, - задумчиво произнёс Нат, сидя у самой воды. Делайла плескалась рядом.   
Нат жевал травинку, сорванную в темноте. Хотя - темнота была очень и очень относительной: полнолуние.  
\- Ты всё время в городе пропадаешь, - внезапно отозвалась Делайла. - У тебя там... дама сердца, что ли?  
\- Ну... сердца - не сердца, но что дама - это уж точно... - протянул Нат размягченно. Покой и тишь, повисшие над рекой, располагали к самому добродушному настроению.   
\- А кто она? - любопытно спросила Делайла, тут же перестав плескаться, чтобы ненароком не пропустить полезную информацию.  
\- Вот ещё! Я честный мужчина...  
\- .. и на ней женишься?  
\- Не приведи Создатель! Но и обсуждать даму тоже не стану.  
\- Ну просто расскажи о ней, имя можешь и не называть, мне другое интересно... она красивая?  
\- Да, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Нат, которому на память пришли обширные, немного начавшие отвисать груди размером с добрые ковриги, а также шерстяной чулок, ловко скатываемый вниз по полной белой икре. Лицо своей "дамы сердца" он, правда, вспомнить бы затруднился.  
\- Ты её любишь?  
\- Лайла, как я, по-твоему, должен ответить на такой вопрос? - развеселился Нат. - Скажу "нет" - ты решишь, что я гнусный развратник, скажу "да" - ты тут же попытаешься нас поженить! Знаешь, я лучше мудро промолчу...  
\- Значит, не любишь, - категорично заключила девочка. Нырнула, вынырнула, громко фыркнула и сказала. - Если бы любил, хотел бы жениться.  
\- Ох, где моя юная наивность... - вздохнул Нат.  
\- Ну а как её родители на это смотрят? - непреклонно продолжала расспросы суровая сестра. - Или её муж? Скажи мне правду, Нат - она замужем, да?  
\- Лайла, - устало вздохнул Натаниэль. - Она вдова. Ей под сорок. У неё две дочки и она живёт отдельно от родителей.   
\- Оооо! Прости, я не знала! - с жалостью сказала Делайла. - Так она старая, получается? Сорок - это же очень много!  
\- Кто тебе такую глупость сказал? Вот наш отец - он разве старый?  
\- Это другое, - уверенно возразила Делайла. - К женщинам время безжалостно, - значительно произнесла она, явно повторяя чьи-то слова.  
\- Глупышка. Некоторые женщины - как виноградные вина, с возрастом только набирают крепости и... эээ... вкуса.  
\- Ага, и аромата! - фыркнула Делайла. - Я замёрзла, - объявила она, заплыла за куст, на ветвях которого были развешаны детали её костюма, и вылезла из воды. Начала одеваться. Громко, чтобы Нат услышал, сказала. - Отец тоже часто мотается в город, странно, что вы там нигде не столкнулись. Как думаешь, у него тоже женщина?

Нат сладко потянулся. Он точно знал про женщину отца, и потому сильно сомневался, что может столкнуться с Рендоном в Амарантайне - уж слишком разные социальные статусы у их возлюбленных. Но посвящать юную сестру в такие подробности он не собирался.  
\- Может, и так, - Нат лениво поднялся с земли и подошёл поближе, чтобы им с Делайлой не приходилось перекрикиваться на весь берег.  
\- Уверена, ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь, - Делайла шуршала одеждой за кустом и переступала по траве мокрыми ногами, влезая в штаны, которые были ей слегка узковаты в бёдрах.  
\- Даже не проси, ничего не расскажу, это было бы уж совсем ни в какие ворота, - отрезал Нат, делая ещё шаг к кусту. - У отца своя личная жизнь, и это не нашего ума дело.  
\- Да и пожалуйста, мне не жалко, - глуховато донеслось в ответ - похоже, Делайла наклонилась и шнуровала ботинки. - Мне просто интересно - он-то не вздумает жениться? Мне как-то мачеху совсем не хочется.  
\- Тебе просто нравится быть первой леди, - поддразнил Натаниэль.  
\- И это тоже... - не стала спорить девочка. И вдруг громко ойкнула.  
Нат непроизвольно качнулся вперёд и бросил взгляд за куст. 

...Когда он вспоминал об этом моменте впоследствии, то всегда бывал вынужден признать, что этого никак невозможно было избежать. Он бы всё равно взглянул. Потому что ночью на речном берегу можно ойкать по многим причинам - от коварно острого камешка под ногой, до ядовитой змеи, решившей, что вы ей чем-то угрожаете.

В сущности, ничего такого уж компрометирующего он и не увидел - Делайла за чем-то наклонилась, и взгляду Ната открылась лишь её округло согнутая спина, высвеченная луной в молочную белизну с чернильно очерченным рельефом позвоночника и лопаток.   
Ему случалось видеть и больше - раньше, разумеется, когда Делайла была младше - и её нагота никогда не вызывала у Ната абсолютно никаких неподобающих чувств. 

Конечно, Натаниэль знал, что сестра успела превратиться в юную девушку, вплотную приблизившуюся к брачному возрасту, однако до сего момента это знание никак не сопрягалось с ощущениями. Делайла всегда была его маленькой сестрёнкой, ребёнком - кем-то, о ком следует заботиться, учить, помогать... не женщиной, к которой можно испытывать то, что обычно испытывают к женщинам - будь то невинное восхищение или телесное желание. Он никогда не мог заставить себя всерьёз воспринимать её как чью-то будущую жену, возлюбленную, мать. Её невольное, неосознанное кокетство, неумелые и бездумные попытки опробовать на нём свои женские чары виделись не более чем забавными и неловкими гримасами пробуждающейся женственности - каковыми они, несомненно, и были.

Осознание поразило его, как коварный удар в спину. Физически чувствуя, как вспыхивает лицо, Нат отвернулся и тихонько отшагнул от куста, прикрыл глаза, продолжая видеть белую спину, трогательные рёбра, нежные девичьи бока - словно застывшую картину на внутренней поверхности век. Картину не просто какого-то голого женского тела - но тела идеального, именно такого, какое Нат хотел бы видеть... к какому хотел бы прикасаться.

...- Кажется я потеряла верхнюю деталь, - трагически произнесла Делайла за кустом.  
\- Что?.. - неровным голосом произнёс Нат, сглотнув. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд чтобы вообще осмыслить её слова.  
\- Верхнюю деталь! - с нажимом и явным неодобрением повторила Делайла. - Ну ты что, не знаешь, что женщины под рубашкой носят?! Ладно, найдёт кто-то - порадуется, а я тут в темноте шариться не собираюсь... Давай думать, как домой будем пробираться.

Она появилась из-за куста уже полностью одетая - по крайней мере, нехватки некой детали было не распознать.

\- Я всё уже продумал, - быстро беря себя в руки, ответил Нат.  
\- Я и не сомневалась! - радостно закивала Делайла.

***

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Делайла направилась было к кровати, но внезапно замерла и непроизвольно вскрикнула, тут же закрыв рот рукой.  
На её кровати уже кто-то спал.

Делайла, не отрывая взгляда от кровати, зашарила рукой в воздухе, пытаясь найти Ната наощупь. Испугано шепнула:  
\- Ч-что это?

Нат решительно шагнул вперёд, готовый к схватке с неведомой нечистью, но фигура на кровати уже зашевелилась, села, и оказалась заспанным Томасом.

В дверь спальни постучали, и сонный голос служанки спросил:  
\- Госпожа Делайла? Всё в порядке? Вы кричали...  
\- Всё в порядке, Грета, дурной сон приснился, - громко ответила Делайла, в то время как Нат одним прыжком оказался на кровати и зажал рот пытавшемуся что-то сказать Тому. Тот растерянно хлопал глазами и явно не понимал, что происходит, но хотя бы не вырывался.  
\- Может быть, чаю? - заботливо спросила Грета из-за двери.  
\- Лучше я постараюсь снова уснуть, - сказала Делайла.  
\- Спокойных вам снов, - пожелала служанка. Послышались её шаркающие удаляющиеся шаги.

Нат осторожно отпустил Томаса.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? - спросил шёпотом, но с явной угрозой в голосе.

Томас насупился, но ответил так же тихо:  
\- Вас жду, а что же ещё? Не только вы умеете по стенкам лазать. Я, между прочим, всё про вас знаю. И что вы постоянно утягиваетесь куда-то. Но я - заметь! - никому ничего не сказал, и особенно отцу. Хотя мог! И он наказал бы вас, а не меня!  
\- Попробовал бы ты рассказать... - начал Нат.  
\- Я и не хотел! - шёпотом выкрикнул Том.  
\- Шшшш! - заткнула ему рот Делайла. Несколько секунд все помолчали, прислушиваясь, но за дверью не было заметно никакого движения, так что Делайла отпустила Тома и спросила. - И что ты хочешь?

Том мрачно помялся, потом сказал:  
\- Я с вами хочу! Я ваш брат, в конце концов - здесь кроме меня ещё кто-то помнит об этом?!

***

Нату девятнадцать, и он отлично знает, как обманчив лунный свет. При нём только кажется, будто видишь всё ясно и чётко. Ровная степь, увиденная в таком свете, на деле может обернуться чередой колдобин и сусличьих нор, а женщина, выбранная под луной, утром запросто окажется на тридцать лет старше и на сорок фунтов тяжелее, чем казалась ночью. И ты не поймёшь, где были твои глаза и чем ты думал, когда выбирал.

Может быть, то, что он увидел - или, вернее, что ему почудилось - там, у реки, не существовало в реальности? Нат исподволь приглядывался к сестре все последующие месяцы, пытаясь понять, где правда, а где - обман зрения, но результаты были неутешительные: чем больше он смотрел, тем больше признаков видел. Словно всё время до того на его глазах была глухая повязка, мешающая увидеть Делайлу такой, какой она была - и продолжала становиться, ведь ей ещё нет и шестнадцати.

Нат смотрел - и всё больше убеждался, что не знает женщины более милой и подходящей лично ему. Будь она хотя бы его кузиной, а ещё лучше - просто соседской дочерью, он, не задумываясь лишней минуты, сделал бы ей предложение.  
Не то чтобы он не мог найти в ней недостатки - просто он знал их все наперечёт с детства и успел так к ним привыкнуть, что принимал как свои собственные.

Нат смотрел - и внутри росло горькое и болезненное чувство. Ребёнка, которого он знал с момента рождения, больше не было. Была привлекательная, сообразительная, весёлая девушка, считавшая его самым близким другом. И эта девушка не могла принадлежать ему как возлюбленная. Не только потому, что она была слишком молода. Это как раз было мелкой и малозначительной проблемой. Беда была совсем в другом: Делайла была его родной сестрой, и исправить этот недостаток не представлялось возможным.

Впервые Нат столкнулся с затруднением, которое не был способен преодолеть. Глядя в будущее, он не видел никакого благоприятного исхода для себя и Делайлы - вместе.

*** 

5.

***

К празднику совершеннолетия Делайле шьют прекрасное платье оттенка амарантового пурпура. Это уже полностью "взрослое" женское платье, не содержащее в своём покрое и отделке никакого намёка на то, что его носит подросток, вчерашний ребёнок.

Делайла входит в брачный возраст. На праздник прибывают все вассалы Хоу - и все привозят старших неженатых сыновей, племянников и воспитанников подходящего возраста. Делайла мила и очаровательна, безупречно вежлива с каждым. Отец ею, кажется, доволен. Он одобрительно кивает дочери.

Вечером после успокоительной тёплой ванны, отослав служанок, Делайла плачет и остервенело рвёт расчёской волосы.

Ната нет на её празднике. Накануне он отправляется с отрядом замковой стражи выслеживать банду разбойников, повадившихся шалить на дорогах.

Из всех подарков, полученных на шестнадцатилетие, Делайле по-настоящему нравится только маленький рыжий щенок, которого принёс ей Томас. У него белое пятно вокруг левого глаза. Делайла решает назвать его Пятнышко.

***

Делайле шестнадцать, и она всё чаще думает, что нездорова, хотя это нездоровье не из тех, что может заметить врач.   
Но девушка её возраста, если она в порядке, давно должна быть влюблена хоть в кого-нибудь.

Но Делайла ничего не чувствует, когда обаятельные и подходящие ей по социальному положению мужчины деликатно берут ей за руку или говорят комплименты. Точно также её оставляют равнодушной стати и манеры людей более низкого происхождения. Никто из солдат или слуг не вызывает в ней никакого волнения.

На какое-то время Делайла даже начинает подозревать в себе нетрадиционные пристрастия - и, видит Создатель, она обрадовалась бы и им - но нет, гномы, эльфы и женщины ей тоже совсем не интересны.

То есть, конечно, она может оценить всех кандидатов по достоинству. Но мысль о том, чтобы продолжить общение или сократить дистанцию кажется... скучной. С куда большим желанием она поболтала бы с Натом.

Делайла совсем не хочет замуж, потому что ни один человек, который мог бы стать её мужем, ни в чём не может сравниться с Натом в её глазах. Для чего ей жалкая подделка, когда у неё есть оригинал?

Делайла не может влюбиться ни в одного достойного или недостойного, подходящего или нет - потому что она и без того уже влюблена.

***

Делайле шестнадцать, когда она вдруг умолкает посреди фразы и внимательно смотрит в глаза своему старшему брату.

Натаниэлю двадцать, когда с этим взглядом они оба узнают, что их мысли и чувства разделены.

И ни один из них не знает, что же с этим делать.

***

6.

***

В Амарантайне знать любила развлекаться охотой с ловчими птицами. В Хайевере в чести были несколько иные осенние забавы.

Нат успел раз десять проклясть себя за вящий идиотизм - это надо же додуматься, что раз с соколом он был из первых, то и тут тоже всем покажет высокий класс - пока выдёргивал из ножен длинный нож и прикидывал, как бы именно нанести врагу перед смертью максимальный урон. 

Может, он бы попытался убежать - да только на одной ноге это трудновато сделать.

Определённо, мысль одолеть в одиночку медведя пришла в голову наследнику Хоу не в самый светлый момент его жизни, и, как теперь было ясно, не несла в себе ничего конструктивного. Стрелы только разозлили огромного зверя, и тот, несомненно, жаждал крови, с копьём же Нат оплошал так, что рассказать стыдно...  
Рассказывать, впрочем, не придётся. Разве что после по следам прочтут.

Раздался короткий и грозный звук спускаемой тетивы, и медведь без звука поник наземь. Очень-очень близко от Ната, так что горе-охотничек мог в подробностях рассмотреть косматую шерсть, жёлтые сточенные клыки и торчащую в левом глазу краснооперённую стрелу.

Натаниэль обернулся. Элиссив стояла перед стеной непроходимо сплетшихся вместе кустов. Лук её не был натянут, но она держала его поднятым, и стрела лежала на тетиве, словно девушка в любой момент ожидала нападения.  
Надо думать, она не каждый день валила одним выстрелом медведя, но никакой радости на лице Элиссив заметно не было. От неё исходило такое чёткое ощущение угрозы, что Нат предпочёл не окликать её и не шевелиться лишний раз. Почему-то ему сейчас совсем не хотелось, что красивая дочь добрых друзей его отца обратила на него внимание.

Айден вывернулся откуда-то сбоку, на миг остановился рядом с сестрой, оценивая обстановку. Его ладонь успокаивающе скользнула на спину Элиссив, и Нат увидел, как девушка потихоньку начала расслабляться, словно кто-то дал ей команду "вольно" - моргнула, перестала обшаривать окрестности взглядом дозорного, опустила лук...

Близнецы подошли к Натаниэлю, и Элиссив первой спросила:  
\- Ты как?  
\- Чуть не сдох, - честно ответил Нат. Кивнул на медведя. - Спасибо.  
Девушка мимолётно улыбнулась, как если бы он похвалил её причёску, и встала над ним, зорко оглядываясь, словно ожидала, что вот-вот из-за кустов полезут полчища врагов. Бросила:  
\- В другой раз будешь умнее.  
\- Да уж надеюсь... - вздохнул Нат. - Приезжай в Амарантайн, я тебя на соколиную охоту свожу, может подвернётся случай вернуть должок.  
Элиссив хмыкнула. Айден обошёл кругом медведя, цокнул языком. потом присел рядом с Натом. Спросил, блестя глазами:  
\- Испугался?  
\- Не успел, - сказал Нат.  
\- С ногой что?   
\- Вывихнул, наверное.  
\- Дай гляну...

В лесу слышались быстро приближающиеся голоса и лай - наверное, другие охотники встревожились и решили поискать запропавшую молодёжь.

***

Рендон был не особенно доволен - кажется, он предпочёл бы, чтобы его сын спас кого-нибудь из детей Брайса. За весь день он ни разу не обратился к Нату напрямую, а вечером, на пиру, демонстративно увлёкся беседой с тейрной Элеанорой, не обращая на наследника никакого внимания.

Впрочем, Ната это ничуть не смущало. Он отсел в уголок, откуда открывался обзор получше, и радовался такому удачному вывиху, благодаря которому мог не танцевать, отказывая дамам и девицам под совершенно благовидным предлогом.  
Поначалу он неплохо провёл время, болтая с Фергюсом, но потом Ориана, уже изрядно, кстати, беременная, заявила, что утомилась и хочет отдохнуть, и Фергюс ушёл вместе с женой, хотя было очень заметно, что он предпочёл бы остаться и ещё немного выпить.  
Нат остался сидеть и мучиться от ревности - Айден увёл танцевать Делайлу, а Томас - Элиссив. Нат знал, что между Айденом и Лайлой ничего нет, да и танцевали они в высшей степени прилично, но его это не утешало. Даже вид забавных и безуспешных попыток Тома полапать Лиссу не улучшал настроения.

Вскоре Томас, заметно хромая, подошёл к старшему брату. Вид у него был одновременно довольный и раздосадованный.  
\- Вот, - он кивнул на свой сапог - Отдавила мне ногу, вот ведь вредная девчонка. Да как ещё! Умеет... - с невольным уважением произнёс он, хватая ближайший кубок и наполняя его вином. - Теперь будем с тобой вместе хромать.  
\- Ну, наверное, она не так просто поплясала по твоей ноге, а? - хмыкнул Нат.  
\- Да уж, не сомневайся! - ухмыльнулся слегка порозовевший Том. - Я не хуже тебя знаю, куда руки тянуть, если что. Задница у неё...  
\- Специалист, - поддел Нат. - На, заешь свою победу, герой. - И он подвинул брату блюдо с печёными яблоками.

В этот момент к ним подошли Айден и Делайла. Делайла деликатно прихрамывала, Айден вёл её, пытаясь изобразить раскаяние.  
\- Ай-я-яй, какой я неуклюжий, просто кошмар ходячий! - сказал Кусланд. - Надеюсь, ты не будешь требовать кровной мести за прекрасную ножку твоей сестры, Хоу?  
Делайла подморгнула, и Нат понял, что она внаглую подговорила Айдена наступить ей на ногу, чтобы они оба имели формальный повод прекратить танец.  
\- Ну, будем считать, что Том уже опосредованно отплатил твоей семье за нанесённое оскорбление, - философски пожал плечами Нат.  
\- Тогда вручаю тебе это сокровище, - Айден подвёл Делайлу к скамье, подождал, пока она усядется и, быстро поклонившись, отчалил.  
\- Наконец-то можно просто посидеть, - сказала Делайла, слегка прислоняясь плечом к руке Ната. - Вряд ли нас ещё кто-то пригласит.  
\- Трое хромоногих! - прыснул Том, подавился печёным яблоком и долго кашлял, пока Делайла стучала его по спине.

Нат видел, как близнецы-Кусланд вполголоса обсуждают что-то. Потом Элиссив ткнула брата кулаком в плечо, протянула ему серебряный кубок и начала пробираться к выходу из зала. Айден улыбнулся, медленно допил вино, потом поставил кубок и тоже ушёл.

Невольно Нат подумал о том, что близнецы ведь не так уж похожи, и, если бы случилось так, что они вдруг решили сбежать на край света, чтобы жить там как муж с женой, никто не заподозрил бы их в кровосмешении... Да, было нечто общее в чертах их лиц - но всё же не настолько, чтобы с первого взгляда распознать близкое родство. Элиссив была рыжей и очень белокожей, как многие рыжие, Айден - потемнее во всех отношениях. Пожалуй, если не знать заранее, что они брат и сестра, запросто можно не догадаться...

Только глаза у близнецов были совершенно одинаковые - глаза ледяного Юга, из которых на Ната смотрела холодная голубизна пустых небес над вечной мерзлотой, где кончается обитаемый мир.

***

У Элиссив Кусланд кудри цвета осеннего листа. Она хороша, как бывает хороша лишь женщина в раннем рассвете своей весны, выросшая в любящей семье. У Элиссив приятное свежее лицо, уверенная повадка, гордый взгляд. Она украшение и пира, и тренировочной площадки, а когда начинает говорить, становится видно, что девица-то ещё и неглупа... 

Словом, о такой жене можно только мечтать, а Томас, безусловно, идиот. Многие полагают, что Натаниэль окажется в силу возраста посообразительней братца, и убедит отца слегка поменять планы марьяжа.

Нату плевать, кто что говорит или думает. У девушки из его снов волосы тёмные - как у него самого. Этой девушке не нужно быть самой умной или самой красивой, удерживать в состоянии натяжения охотничий лук или танцевать грациознее прочих. Для Натаниэля она и так всегда самая лучшая.

Засыпая, он почти чувствует на плече тяжесть её головы, и ему нет дела, по чьей подушке рассыпаются осенние кудри.

***

7

***

\- Так больше не может продолжаться, - говорит Делайла. На её плече лежит длинное багряное соцветие амаранта, на коленях - вышивка. Она вышивает амаранты всех оттенком пурпурного.  
\- Знаю, - глухо произносит Натаниэль.

Они целуются поспешно, быстро, хотя в этом уголке сада никого нет.

\- Но и так тоже нельзя, - с болью в голосе говорит Делайла. - Мы не можем.  
\- Да. Не можем. Ты моя сестра, и я...  
\- Молчи.

Вышивка соскальзывает наземь. Ни он, ни она не замечают этого.

\- Я не знаю, что делать, - шепчет Делайла. - Придумай что-нибудь, Нат, ты же умный, ты можешь...  
\- Да.

Нат поднимается со скамейки. У Тома, застывшего за поворотом садовой тропинки круглые растерянные глаза. Нат проходит мимо, не взглянув. 

Делайла сидит под багряными соцветиями. Она не видит Тома - и вообще ничего не видит из-за непролитых слёз.

***

Нату двадцать два, когда он садится на корабль, чтобы уехать навсегда.

\- Только пообещай, что будешь помнить, - говорит ему сестра на прощание.  
\- Никогда тебя не забуду, - отвечает Натаниэль.

Он верит в свои слова. Делайла - его амарант, невянущий, драгоценный цветок его памяти. 

***  
Правильно засушенный амарант сохраняет форму в течение нескольких месяцев.   
Так говорят.

***

Поначалу Нат часто вспоминает её, гадает, как она там, счастлива ли... Через море вести доходят плохо, да и он слишком часто меняет место жительства, чтобы его могли найти письма из дома.

Потом воспоминания становятся более редкими, и Делайла продолжает приходить к нему только в снах.  
Во сне никто не мешает им быть вместе, и нет тех сомнений, что мучают в реальности.   
Наяву он не думает о возвращении в Ферелден.

Прошло столько лет... наверняка Делайла давно вышла замуж. Может быть, у неё даже дети есть. Появление Ната теперь было бы... неуместным.

***

Естественно, он не остаётся один. Рядом с ним всегда есть какие-то женщины - случайные подруги, возлюбленные... ни одна не задерживается надолго. Все эти женщины по-своему хороши, но у всех есть общий недостаток:   
Они - не Делайла Хоу.

Но Нат знает, что всё правильно. Пока он помнит Делайлу, пока она снится ему - все так, как и должно быть.

***

Так продолжается, пока ни приходит день, когда Нат просыпается от того, что забыл, как звучит смех Делайлы. 

Тогда он понимает - пришло время вернуться домой.

***


End file.
